His Mother's Bed
by S.Walden
Summary: Yamato confesses his love to Takeru, making the younger boy realize his own true feelings for his mother, but she still loves Yamato. What is going on in the Takaishi household, exactly? Incest. Later chapters not for the lighthearted. Several pairings.
1. Chapter 1

His Mother's Bed

A/N: Another strange fic in a similar vein to 'Consign' as it's a dark read (eventually) that lasts about three chapters. For those not into Natsuko, this part mostly has just the two brothers, if that's your thing. Unfortunetly, most of the intimate dealings are in part 2.

Warnings/Pairings: Incest (I cannot stress this enough), possible rape in the final chapter/ mentions of abuse, and angst. YamatoxTakeruxNatsuko triangle (specifically TakeruxNatsuko; Also one-sided Yamakeru, one-sided NatsukoxYamato.) Previous mentions of Sorato, Jyoumato, and Daiken. Mentions of Daikari, Kenyako.

* * *

[Part One: Dirty Laundry]

All Takeru had done his entire life was for her, but her most recent actions made something inside him snap.

Takeru had never known his mother to be a danger to him, or mean. She was stern, but never raised her hand. He couldn't recall being spanked or forced to stand in a corner. He could only recall trips to the store where she would let him pick out a candy or how she made sure to tell him she loved him every day. She worked hard, she kept the place clean, and she didn't badmouth her ex-husband, ever.

So, he never understood his older brother's coldness. Perhaps because he hadn't grown up with them and didn't have the chance to get to know her. Was the icy stare made out of awkwardness instead of some hidden anger? Takeru didn't bother asking, because anytime he did, he got the same look.

He especially didn't understand it because their mother loved Yamato more than anything on the earth. He was her first born, her eldest son. He shared her attributes, some of her personality (Takeru noticed niether made many friends, for example), and from what Takeru could tell, they had once been close.

The loss of not only her ex-husband, but her precious boy... that was why Takeru didn't mind filling the void. It made her happy. She didn't sit around sad or lost like she had for the past three years anymore, so this was fine. Even as a young child he had been helpful with chores or being an understanding ear.

Despite all this, he would never be able to get over one thing.

Why she called Yamato's name instead of his. The entire thing made his blood boil. Takeru could admit to himself that was the only time she ever _hurt_ him, ever _upset_ him. Still, Takeru couldn't bring himself to be rough with her. She was his delicate mother and perhaps that was why she ultimately turned to Yamato in the end... or she really had loved him more all along. Either way, things would be over soon, in Takeru's eyes.

**Six Weeks Ago**

Takeru had just walked in from the long trek home from school and flung his backpack onto the ground. He kicked off his shoes and glanced around. The apartment was silent, save the distant clicking of computer keys from his mother's office. He was used to her fluctuating schedule. Some articles were quicker than others. Today, it was straining on her, as Takeru noted the keys slowed, stopped to a halt, then ramped up again. He continued to the kitchen with a huge smile on his face, a plate of mocchi waiting to be inhaled by the growing teenage boy's equally growing appetite.

He usually took the plate and headed to the living room for TV, but he didn't want to disturb her and instead sat at the stool over the counter, eating from the entire plate itself. He glanced past the chrome fridge and through the sliding glass doors to the balcony and his mind drifted to the last conversation he had with his older brother, Yamato.

All the Digital World mess was cleared out for now, so Takeru had found himself with more free time and he wanted to make a conscious effort not to lose the bond he and Yamato had forged three years ago. He could tell the entire thing had taken it's toll on the other sibling, especially in some particularly out-of-character angsty lyrics that Takeru assumed were regarding himself. Of course, the mood change could be due to Yamato finally breaking things off with Sora- although Takeru had hoped for the best between them, always seeing them as surrogate parents, he knew it would never work. Yamato had made that clear to Jyou and Sora now. He didn't want a relationship. He didn't deserve one. Takeru didn't understand what the older brother had meant and he figured he never would.

With a sigh, Takeru left the last mocchi on the plate, just in case one of the other kids decided to drop by, but even that was a rare occurrence now. Hikari had finally given into Daisuke's demands of a date and the thing had gone surprisingly well between them. Takeru was happy- sure, he liked Hikari, but even Takeru knew when he was being friend-zoned. He could respect Hikari's reasoning, too, that she didn't want to destroy what friendship they had (obviously, like Yamato and Sora had killed theirs).

Takeru slumped over the counter, wondering about Iori, Miyako, and Ken. Were Miyako and Ken dating still? Probably. Miyako was busy learning to manage the store, since her older sisters and brother held no interest in their family legacy. Takeru would often pass Ken on the way by, but they still didn't get along the best. Iori was a grade below Takeru and the two didn't seem to mesh unless they found time to discuss the evils and injustices of the world- Iori's main goal in driving him towards a law career one day. Takeru couldn't see himself defending the vile or judging another human being, so the entire thing bored him.

He wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his life, his family, the Digital World... All Takeru knew was that he didn't want things to change, ever. But they would.

* * *

"I wouldn't call Natsuko, but you know how Takeru's visits used to cheer him up... and with these break ups with that Takenouchi girl and his band... I can't stand to see him lay around and sleep all day. I can't pull him out of it."

The ex-wife listened intently, her eyes narrowing. Her heart felt weak at the thought of Yamato being so depressed. She hadn't seen him in such a state in seven years and it wasn't any easier now. "I'll talk to Takeru, Hiro."

"Thank you. I mean it. Thank you."

"...you're welcome," she whispered. She was relieved by the calm tone in her husband's voice. The events three years ago had really changed him. He had become more tolerable and worked less. He had even admitted maybe if he had been home more, then... But Natsuko and Hiroaki both knew they could never go back and they had accepted it.

The phone line cut out, waking Natsuko from her feelings, and she clicked the cordless phone to silence on her end before turning her attention to the young blonde boy 'studying' in front of the television. Sometimes he reminded her of Yamato and as she recalled Hiroaki's words about Takeru being the only one to cheer him up, Natsuko secretly wished that there was something she could do, but she was afraid. Her motherly instinct was driven by something darker and she couldn't trust herself to do the right thing. Takeru, though, had no interest in that sort of thing. He had always been after Hikari, so she tried to push the thoughts away in her mind: that maybe she was having feelings for Takeru, too.

"Takeru?" she called. The boy stiffened, trying to pretend he was working. Natsuko rolled her eyes. "Can I talk to you?"

Takeru inched away from the table and glanced over as his mother walked towards him. "What's up, Mom?"

"Would you... go visit your brother tomorrow? Hiro says he's a little down and maybe you could cheer him up?"

"Ah... sure. I was planning to go by anyway."

"Really?" Natsuko questioned. She had already turned at the sound of 'sure' and was beginning to set their plates for dinner. "Why?"

Takeru was taken a little off guard by the question. What business was it really that his mother needed to know why he was visiting Yamato? But Takeru needed to answer her. "Uh, well, I was just thinking... with the Digital World stuff all overwith and my friends are all busy with their own things... I just wanted to see if since, you know, he has some free time, if we could hang out like we used to. I dunno, maybe he can teach me to use Dad's bass. He was going to give it to me in a few years, I think. I mean, if that's okay with you, Mom." Takeru had rambled all the way to the dinner table where he took the tiny set of cutlery and began to dress the table as his mother finished the last preperations on the food in the kitchen. Their table sat up near the counter Takeru had been sitting at earlier, the stools all tucked neatly underneath the overhang and the open 'window' above where he could see his mother's actions as she went back and forth. "Also, he owes me a rematch for that basketball game we had in the park. He just got lucky I think..." Takeru watched as his mother turned with the pot in her hand, held with two oven mitts. She smiled as she brought it to the table and it made Takeru's heart grow warm. She smiled more now and Takeru knew if he talked about his brother, for some reason, it made her smile even moreso.

"That sounds good, dear," Natsuko whispered. "I hope you like fish stew."

"You know I do," Takeru said cheerfully and began to lattle the two bowls. "Mom... am I sleeping in your bed tonight?"

* * *

The weekend came and Takeru found himself shuffling his feet outside his estranged father's doorstep. He hated going by the place, seeing as there was a fair share of men giving him strange looks as he waited for his knock to be heard. He was relieved once his brother answered the door.

Well, relieved for himself. His bleeding heart for Yamato, however, continued to let out. Takeru stepped in, trying to shake the image now ingrained in him: his brother reeked of smoke and his hair was a ratty mess. Circles masked his eyes and he was probably thinner than he needed to be. "Thanks for letting me spend the night."

"No problem. Dad never objects." Yamato's tone was oddly dry, or perhaps his throat was just raspy from too many cigarettes.

Takeru wondered if the statement implied Yamato did somehow object to Takeru staying and his face showed his bewilderment, but Yamato wasn't looking. He flopped onto the couch and reached for his guitar, held it in his lap, but didn't play. He just stared at the television set, which was off, looking at his brother's reflection.

Yamato had done his best to keep himself busy these last few years. When he first noticed Takeru returning from last Summer break and how much he had grown, he felt sick. The little boy was a beautiful teenager now and Yamato felt his heart flutter. Then and now.

Takeru watched as Yamato glanced down at the guitar, as if trying to remember a chord. That was when Takeru noted the darkness of the apartment. Surely, their father hadn't been around much, if at all, as things were growing untidy, too. Very strange for his brother. "I could clean up a little, if you want?" he offered.

Yamato nodded, his stringy bangs catching in his lashes.

Takeru gave a huge smile, like old times, hoping Yamato would notice, and proceeded with cleaning the apartment. Yamato slowly grew more interested, but not because he had any desire to help, but Yamato couldn't keep his eyes off of Takeru in so many positions and the older blonde's mind drifted subsequently. This only added to the guilt that had drove him to such a state, though. His inability to keep a relationship with anyone was all thanks to these stupid feelings he couldn't control. He curled into himself and tried not to cry.

"Oh, are you cold?" Takeru asked, prancing over to the side of the couch.

"No, I'm fine," Yamato's voice squeaked.

Takeru frowned, "Something... something big is bothering you, isn't it?"

_Takeru, don't say it like that..._ Yamato thought impishly. He immediately began to berrate himself for such bad thoughts and shook his head, "No. I'm fine, really."

"...why did you break up the band, Yamato?" Takeru asked suddenly. He noticed not even the college papers knew why (_Thank you Jun, for that useful tidbit._) and Takeru at least hoped Yamato would give the reason to him.

"It just... wasn't working out," Yamato said, sitting up a little.

Takeru gave a tiny smile. "Please tell me, Oniichan."

Yamato bowed his head, trying to hide the redness in his cheeks at the long-lost nickname. "Uh, well... it's just... it's so personal."

"I won't tell anyone," Takeru said, sitting down on the couch, too. He placed his hands over his ankles and leaned towards Yamato's knees, waiting for an answer.

"It's Yutaka..."

"What? He get you guys in trouble for wrecking another VIP room?" Takeru chuckled.

Yamato lifted his face and Takeru noted the deep red tint. What was so embarassing that his brother couldn't tell him, especially when the big deal wasn't even about him? "N-No, it's his older sister..."

"Oh, is she okay?"

Yamato chuckled, _Oh, yeah, I'm sure she's doing __**great**__. _"Would you... stop interrupting?" Yamato sighed. "Look, we all knew about Yutaka and his sister, right?" (Takeru, of course, had no idea and knew that his brother had meant in 'context of the band' knowing.) "Well, their parents found out and Yutaka got shipped off somewhere. A boarding school, an asylum, we can only guess, really. We couldn't find a suitable replacement, so..."

"...you mean he... I'm not understanding," Takeru wondered, sitting back.

Yamato felt his heart race as he looked the boy over and the situation with his bandmate had only made this entire ordeal ten times worse. "Yutaka... he was sleeping with his sister."

"Oh..." Takeru noted. He wasn't sure how to approach such a subject. Being raised in a Catholic household, he knew the entire thing was very wrong, but Takeru also knew that love between two people was something special, something grand.

As Takeru tried to sort his own feelings on the subject, Yamato studied him, his chest aching. _Takeru... if I tell you how I feel, then... well it all depends on this._ "It's insane right? Yutaka, I mean."

"I... I don't know. I mean, were they hurting anyone, really?"

"No, they both felt the same way about each other," Yamato clarified, hoping.

"...then, I really don't see what the big deal was," Takeru noted. "A shame about the Teen Age Wolves, though."

"Yeah," Yamato smiled. "I have to admit, I was getting a little depressed there, but Takeru... Well, I'm glad you decided to come by." Yamato placed his hand on his brother's for a split moment, then finally set the guitar aside and stood. He stretched a second, then asked, "So, what do you want for dinner?"

"Take out, or are you tired of it?" Takeru wondered with a mischevious smile. "Sorry, but I always get these cravings when I come by here. Guess because before you could cook, Dad always served us take out, didn't he?"

Yamato was still lingering on the word _cravings_, but he chuckled, "I don't mind, really. I'm tired of cooking anyway."

* * *

"How is it? I know this place is a little hit or miss," Yamato said from his side of the table. He let Takeru take their father's usual seat. Takeru felt his knee brush his brother's and Yamato pulled away quickly.

"Sorry."

"No, this place is so much more cramped than Mom's..." Takeru shrugged.

Yamato's smile disappated. "Oh, right. You guys are living in Willow Mansion now."

"Uh, yeah, but it's one of the smaller rooms," Takeru said, trying to make his brother feel less inadequate. "Mom will be glad to hear you're doing better."

Yamato broke his chopstick in half. He tried to laugh it away, but Takeru noticed. Yamato sighed, "Look, uh, can we just talk about anything else?"

Takeru could take a hint, but it didn't stop him from trying to remedy the coldness between Yamato and Natsuko. Takeru, after all, was determined to have a big happy family again. Someday. "Why do you hate Mom?"

Yamato slammed down the remaining chopstick, "Takeru, drop it."

"I really wanna know. I'm old enough now, right? Come on, Yamato, tell me-"

"Knock it off!"

"She loves hearing about you. She asks about you all the time. When Dad called and said you weren't feeling well, she was crying, Yamato. She loves you-"

Yamato stood, slamming the table against his brother's torso slightly. Takeru winced as the breath was knocked out of him. "I said. Drop it. Takeru. Now finish eating. Get a shower, then come to bed. Otherwise, you know how that bitch gets if you come home smelling like smoke." Yamato knocked over the chair he had been sitting in as he left and stormed towards his room.

Takeru composed himself and rushed over to pick up the chair, as if someone gave a damn, and stared at Yamato's plate. Barely touched. Whatever it was, was still clearly bothering Yamato. Takeru glanced to the shut bedroom door and back at the table again before clearing everything up and putting the leftovers away.

Takeru gave a quick knock on his brother's door, "I just want to grab my change of clothes."

"I'll bring them to you, alright? Now leave me alone," Yamato's voice snapped from the other side. Takeru sighed and headed to the bathroom, which was a few steps from Yamato's room. Takeru stepped inside and turned on the shower, then stripped down, letting the hot water calm his weary body.

Yamato waited, hoping for no more interruptions. The feeling building up in him all night from being around Takeru had nearly drove him over the edge during dinner, but luckily his bratty brother could be counted on to bring up their mother and all unpleasantries contained. This at least delayed Yamato awhile longer, but also, gave him an excuse to start an argument and leave the table before Takeru noticed Yamato wasn't really hungry in the first place.

The blonde gasped and let his head hit the pillow as he felt the tips of his fingers trail underneath his open jeans. He opened his eyes, looking down at the hint of white coating the tip of his sex. He took a deep breath and tried to recall if Takeru took long showers. _I won't be long anyway_, Yamato thought, removing his hand and sliding his jeans down his hips a little more, so he could free himself better. He tried to fight the continued thought that he hated himself, but he had given in before and always would, anytime his brother had visited. That was his deal with himself. If he had the thoughts when he hadn't seen Takeru for awhile, he ignored them, as they weren't needed. That was why, since middle school, Yamato had hoped to stay as far from his brother as possible, start a normal life free of the sickness his mother had imparted in him. That plan failed horribly.

Yamato took the stiffness in his hands and smiled. It had been a long time with all the chaos in his life lately and he knew the reason he was so slick already was because this was so overdue. And he had been staring at Takeru the entire night. He figured Takeru must have been more active on the basketball team now. All that teenage stomach fat was worn away and his arms were toned. Still, that baby face was what really made Yamato smile and he was close when he noticed that twenty minutes had passed and his brother was still waiting on that change of clothes.

Yamato wondered, could he possibly? Get away with a little peek? The blonde stopped and tucked away his hard on as best he could before rummaging through Takeru's tote bag and finding the change of clothes he had brought. Yamato took them and stepped outside. The shower was still running, that was good at least. He walked over to the door and casually opened it. There was nothing wrong with two brothers seeing one another. It wasn't like there wasn't anything they hadn't seen before.

Yamato started to open his mouth to let Takeru know he had set down the clothes at the sink, but Takeru hadn't noticed him. The boy was washing more intimate places and Yamato frowned as he wished he could see through the curtain, which was clear with black and white spots, but fogged over. Yamato lingered a moment longer, knowing full well what Takeru had stumbled into doing. Yamato couldn't control his voice cracking at the sight as his jeans strained and he hurried from the bathroom, trying to calm his beating heart. He leaned against the section of wall between the bathroom and his own bedroom door, waiting to see if his brother had heard him. Nothing. Thank God. Thank Natsuko's shitty God.

"Takeru..." he whispered, then realized he should hurry. Yamato headed back to his room when the shower cut out and all color drained from his face. Takeru took no time at all once he stepped out (unlike Yamato who spent a good while primping), and Yamato literally nose-dived into his sheets and the comfort of his own bed. He hugged the cold pillows to his burning cheeks and tried to steady his breath. He was still incredibly hard and uncomfortable, even after Takeru stepped inside. He had his change of clothes on and the towel draped over his shoulders.

"Where's the futon?" Takeru questioned. "Did I wake you?"

Yamato tried to look sleepy, which, considering his lack of lately, wasn't difficult. "Uh, yeah... It's in the closet, there."

Takeru rolled his eyes at his brother's laziness and tugged at the rolled up mattress. "Seriously, this thing is heavy. Can you help me?"

"Get it yourself," Yamato grumbled, rolling over.

"I'm the guest here, you can help."

"I don't feel like it. You're a big boy now, get it yourself," Yamato snapped, still wishing away his own big boy problems.

Takeru crossed his arms, "Fine, maybe I'll just sleep in your bed."

Yamato cringed and felt a twitch somewhere between his legs, "L-Like Hell you're sleeping next to me. You're not a baby anymore."

"I meant you would sleep on the floor," Takeru smirked. "Why won't you just help me with the futon?"

"It's not that heavy, man," Yamato groaned. He wasn't sure if it was frustration or the climax he was supressing. "You sleep on the floor."

"No way, that's rude," Takeru whined. He did love pissing his brother off. So, he proceeded to keep up with brotherly antics and hopped into the bed, climbing on Yamato to start wrestling that one time, had turned into quite the fist fight. However, Yamato shoved him away quickly to one side of the bed.

"What do you think you're doing, Takeru?" the older blonde demanded.

"Just horsing around," Takeru said sheepishly. "I guess I should have known better than to mess with you while you're in a mood..."

"Damn straight," Yamato breathed, rolling back over and closing his eyes. He thought he could finally settle down for some sleep when he felt Takeru settle in next to him and turn off the light. Yamato tried to shake bad memories away, but then decided to just let them spill forth and erase what he was feeling. This didn't work, though, as Takeru took a long time to get comfortable. Yamato growled, "What are you doing _now_?!"

"Your mattress is lumpy... No wonder your back always hurts."

"Takeru," Yamato hissed, "It's from carrying my guitar around. My bed is fine."

"Oh, really?" Takeru snorted, "Then why is there a spring stabbing me in the ass?"

Yamato melted. "Uh, well... the, the women don't complain."

Takeru laughed, "You just think you're hot stuff, don't you?"

"Of course."

Then, the two were silent and only the sound of their breathing was heard. Yamato's, notably faster than his younger brother's, and Takeru took notice. No, Yamato wasn't doing anything next to his brother, that was just insane, but he also couldn't control his thoughts and the reactions that came with them. "Yamato, you should really quit smoking before our parents find out."

"U-Uh, yeah, I know," he replied, not really sure what Takeru had even said. He was imagining himself, shoving Takeru forward and leaning over his backside, wrapping his arms about him, assuring that they were in for a very fun evening. Yamato imagined the heat of his breath against his brother's cheek as he kissed him and pressed closer...

"Yamato, are you alright, really?" Takeru questioned, feeling a little uncomfortable. "I..." Takeru wasn't sure what to think from his brother's quick breaths. He even started to wonder if he should call someone. Or maybe just get out of the bed. "Are you mad?"

Yamato sighed, "No, Takeru, look, I..." The older brother started to turn back to Takeru and their eyes locked for a second before Yamato was on top of most of him, kissing him and holding him as if Takeru would fall away.

Takeru mostly struggled to catch his breath. He found it odd. He wasn't disgusted, he wasn't hurt... he just: wasn't. He let Yamato kiss him and when his brother finally pulled away, Takeru found himself staring at what he had been hiding all evening. "Y-Yamato..."

"I'm sorry, okay?" he said immediately. Yamato was bowing his head as best he could, but really, that only reminded him of the discomfort that was slowly subsiding. "I'm sorry. I fucked up."

"Uh, Yamato... it's fine..."

"No, really, this is the worst thing I could ever do and I can't take it back. Please, I know you'll never forgive me," Yamato begged and Takeru could see he was crying. His brother never cried. Maybe he cried behind a closed door, once, but Takeru could tell. Yes, this was what had been bothering his brother. "Takeru, please. Don't hate me. You don't have to feel this way about me, I swear. Just... just don't hate me. That's all I ask."

Takeru smiled a soft smile. One Yamato had never known. "You're forgiven, okay? I don't mind really."

"Then, do you feel the same way?" Yamato let the words slip from his mouth and he cursed. "No, forget I said that."

Takeru thought about it. No, he didn't feel the same way. However, if he told Yamato the truth... well... it would probably destroy him more than the past few weeks had and that meant going back to his mother and telling her the truth: Yamato was still depressed and he would never be the same again. Takeru fidgeted awhile. "I... I'm not sure."

"Take your time. If you say no, I will understand, please, believe me," Yamato begged, holding a hand to his brother's face. He let it slide delicately, taking in the other's young, soft skin. "I'll let you think about it, okay? Also, if you want the bed, take it."

Takeru smiled. He was definetly amused by his brother's awkward fumbling through words. He had only seen him talk like this around Jyou. "It's fine. I trust you."

Yamato's heart sank at the words. He had once trusted his mother like this, too. Worse, could Yamato trust himself? _I can't_, he thought and sighed. Finally, he had relaxed and he took that chance to climb out of the bed, careful to avoid any contact with Takeru at all, taking a pillow with him on the way to the couch.

"Oniichan," Takeru insisted. Yamato stopped in the doorway. "You don't have to go."

"Answer my question."

"I... I can't yet."

"Then, don't worry. I'm used to sleeping on the couch."

Takeru felt something akin to sorrow, maybe pity, as the door closed, enveloping him in the darkness he despised so much. He knew he only had one choice, but he knew the consequences of that one choice, too. He had to return Yamato's feelings, living a life of sin and fake feelings, just so his family could be happy. The question wasn't whether he loved Yamato in such a way: he didn't. The question was if Takeru was ready to make that sacrifice for his family or not...

Yamato tossed his pillow down onto the couch with a sigh and collapsed into the familiar lumps of cushion, his comfort for many sleepless nights enveloping him. He had fought this thing his entire life. He swore he wouldn't be like his mother. He swore he would never hurt Takeru. He swore he would never betray his father. The only comfort he could fine was that at least he would let Takeru make that decision. Yes, that was cowardly, but Yamato was ready to own up to the fault if the need arised. So, as he waited his little brother's answer, he laid with eyes open until exhaustion took him.

* * *

Takeru awoke the next morning and found Yamato still dozing on the couch. The younger brother still hadn't come to terms with his inevitable decision and decided he would have to talk this over with his mother first. He took out his cell phone and turned it on, despite the fact he would see Natsuko within the hour. He couldn't leave Yamato wondering.

Then he heard his older brother stir. Then scream. Takeru dropped the phone as his brother swung fists in his sleep and fell from the couch. The landing woke him and Yamato sat up, his face steaming and his pupils wide. Takeru noticed when he kneeled down that Yamato's breath was shaky at best, too. "Yamato... are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah... fine. Go back to sleep."

"It's morning, though," Takeru pointed out.

Yamato ran a hand over his face and collected his jumbled nerves. "Takeru, I'll make you something to eat before you go. It's the least I can do for even asking you that damn question last night."

"...you're taking it back?" Takeru whispered as Yamato stood. He watched the older brother gather the blankets and toss them aside before he ran his hand over his face a second time and headed to the kitchen. Takeru took the time to pick up his phone from the floor. Yamato eyed him from the kitchen.

"Who were you calling?"

"What were you having bad dreams about Mom for?" Takeru snapped. "Don't lie to me, either. I thought maybe it was just something you were dealing with when you were my age, but I can't believe it's still going on."

Yamato was cornered now. He had opened the fridge, but closed it so he could give Takeru his undivided attention. "I've only ever told Jyou about this. Dad knows. It's the entire reason our parents got divorced."

Takeru waited, still clutching the phone in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

His Mother's Bed

A/N: I originally intended the last chapter to include the first half of this part, up through Natsuko and Takeru... but then Yamato decided to make Part 1 run long and I just added it here. Also, sorry if there's some inconsistencies in the layout of the households, I tried to go back and make everything coherent, but do you guys really care about that anyway?

Warnings/Pairings: Incest (I cannot stress this enough), possible rape in the final chapter/ mentions of abuse, and angst. YamatoxTakeruxNatsuko triangle (specifically TakeruxNatsuko; Also one-sided Yamakeru, one-sided NatsukoxYamato.) Previous mentions of Sorato, Jyoumato, and Daiken. Mentions of Daikari, Kenyako.

* * *

[Part Two: Between the Sheets]

"Mom molested me. She touched me at first, but then, well, things got worse. I'm sure you've seen enough prime time television to get an idea, so I won't go into it. That's why, since that summer we spent together since the divorce, I've been fighting how I feel about you. I don't want to have the feelings I have for you that Mom had for me. All it did was fuck up my life and I can't live with myself if I fuck up yours."

Takeru listened, his body still. He knew Natsuko loved Yamato, but never knew she loved him that much. The good news was, he didn't have to worry about Natsuko freaking out over Yamato's feelings. If anything, she would understand and embrace them and feel not so alone. Also, Yamato could come stay with them whenever he wanted...! "Yes."

"Sorry?"

"I said yes," Takeru started quickly. "To your question."

"...are you sure, Takeru?" Yamato sighed, hugging himself and looking away. It was hard to tell if he was ashamed, angry, or both. "I need you to be absolutely sure."

"I am," Takeru insisted. He had to keep his mother happy, even if that meant lying to Yamato. "I am..."

"Takeru..." Yamato breathed, stepping towards his younger brother again. He held a shaky hand out, eventually the fingertips reaching the other's shoulder and slowly drew them together. "Takeru..." he whispered again, backing the younger sibling against the wall near the bathroom. The same one where Yamato had been trying to hide his feelings the night before. Reminded, the older blonde smiled, "I saw you last night, you know... when I brought you your clothes."

Takeru was a little nervous. He had never seen his brother like this and it was a strange, scary side to him. "Y-Yamato..." Worse, Takeru didn't want to admit what he had been thinking about. Yamato's talk about Yutaka's relationship had brought something to the forefront of the younger's mind... and so he may have had an odd fantasy about his mother. Then found quite a satisfying release from it. He figured the entire thing was just one of those, "I'll get it out of my system." moments, but now, Yamato had him questioning if there could be an even better way for Takeru to make his mother happy. The thought made heat rise in his loins and Yamato took notice, forcing a hand quickly under Takeru's clothes.

Takeru cried out as fingertips caressed his chest and he found himself looking into the same wanting eyes of his mother. The same golden blonde bangs.

Yamato growled in his brother's ear as Takeru's erection pressed against him. He began kissing down the boy's neck, his hands still exploring underneath the soft cloth of Takeru's shirt.

"Yamato..." Takeru huffed. He wanted to be honest. He wanted to tell his brother that this was a huge mistake, but it felt good. He wasn't sure if his mother would oblige such a horrible request, anyway, if the son admitted his fantasy to her. Takeru convinced himself he wasn't biding time, he was using Yamato for some secret feelings, he too, hadn't wanted to face. He pressed his lips against Yamato's. Up close, he didn't have to think about his brother, he could convince himself he was in the needing arms of his mother.

"Takeru," Yamato managed when finding some air.

"Don't stop," Takeru pleaded, watching as his brother's cold eyes began to burn.

Yamato forced Takeru's shirt away and licked the clean skin underneath, finally letting his tongue find it's way to one of the hardened nubs. Takeru gripped Yamato's hair and forced him to bite harder, all the while, staring at his older brother's ass. _I could take it for myself_, he thought. _I can be inside..._ Takeru's thoughts trailed, imagining being in his mother's body, rocking her under him as she cried out for him, told him how much she needed him. Takeru groaned as the thoughts raced through his mind.

Yamato studied the glassed over eyes and pulled Takeru's shorts away, then got down to his knees, his tongue never leaving the boy's body except to use his teeth to remove the last barrier between them.

Takeru leaned against the wall with short breaths. He blushed as warmth trickled down. Takeru leaned his head back this time, trying to ignore his conscience which was slowly fading to the back of his mind. When he looked down again, he could only feel the humidity of his brother's mouth around him and the tickle of bright blonde hair against his hips. Takeru gasped and grasped at his brother's form, easily replacing it with his mother's. _Why? _He wondered, _Why can't I tell him this isn't what I really want?_

Natsuko would smile up at him and tell him what a good boy he was, then taste him slowly before taking his length in...

Yamato was esctatic to have Takeru return his feelings and made this well known as he throated him. At the same time, Yamato was begging himself not to release, but he had been harboring this for so long, not acting on the real thing for so, so long. As Takeru jerked in his mouth, Yamato knew his brother was about to come and the older blonde closed his eyes, feeling his own seed spill in the still-restraining denim around his torso. He groaned as he pulled back, then gasped for air. His brother had tasted amazingly sweet and his head was spinning.

Takeru had cried out much like a woman would, which surprised him and made him just a little giddy. _I just came in my mother's mouth_, he thought with a smile as his legs gave way. _Mom..._ He slid to the floor, his eyes suddenly remembering his brother's face and he blushed. "Yamato," he said with near-surprise. "Y-Yamato... that was..."

"I told you. I love you more than anything," the older brother pleaded, letting himself fall back into a sitting position. He tugged Takeru towards him, so his younger brother straddled him, then kissed him again.

Takeru groaned as he tasted himself inside his brother's mouth. Yamato forced his tongue deep, wanting to memorize every inch, when Takeru pulled away. "Y-Yamato, the time..."

"What? She won't mind, right?" Yamato said, pulling Takeru by his hair so their noses were back to touching. "I still need you, Takeru. There's so much more I need from you."

"Yamato, I really can't."

"Please, take me," Yamato said the request more as an order. "Then you can go. If that bitch gets mad, tell her I woke up late because I was hungover or something. I don't fucking care. Now come on."

Takeru hesitated. On one hand, he was excited by possibly worrying his mother. _Maybe she'll punish me_, he thought, but then, Yamato had called her a bitch and that made Takeru angry. Always had. Takeru finally had the chance to not let Yamato get away with it, either. Takeru suddenly realized how anxious Yamato was and the ball was in Takeru's court. He had complete control and the realization went straight to his head quickly. "Okay, Yamato... but first, tell me, what did you decide to call _Mom_?"

Yamato was a little irritated that Takeru was bringing it up, but obliged anyway if it meant getting what he wanted. And Yamato was very spoiled. "A bitch. What else would I call her?"

Takeru pushed Yamato back onto the carpet and started tugging at the blonde's jeans. They slipped away easily enough with the lack of weight holding them on and Takeru could see the wet stain through his sibling's boxers. "You couldn't wait, could you?" Takeru smiled.

Yamato burned red, his eyebrows furrowed. "Going to talk all day or keep your promise?"

Takeru slapped him. The stinging turned to tingling for Yamato. The gesture left him a little dazed and before he knew it Takeru was on top of him, pulling the boxers lower. "W-Wait," Yamato chuckled. "You've never done this before..." he breathed, growing stiffer against Takeru's stomach.

"What?" Takeru insisted, realizing Jyou had taken him once before. That Summer. Admiteddly, Takeru wasn't interested in men at all, so why would he 'know'?

Yamato motioned to the side table. Takeru got off of his brother, resisting the urge to kick him for interrupting, and opened the drawer. Inside was a TV Guide. "What, I'm not good enough for you?" Takeru joked.

"Look under it, smart ass," Yamato said, leaning back against the floor.

Takeru did so, finding a bottle of lube. He grabbed it and returned to his previous position, lathering himself and a few fingers as Yamato instructed him to. Takeru was enjoying this way too much. Despite his ignorance, Takeru knew he was still in control at any time, so it didn't bother him. Sure, he was going to be thinking of pounding Natsuko in a few minutes, but at the same time, finally being able to lord something, anything over his brother, was getting him more excited than acting on some fantasy.

Yamato took a breath and concentrated on relaxing as Takeru pressed a finger inside. At first, it always felt strange. The fluid was cold, but instantly heated up and the sensation was forgotten, replaced with the smooth feeling of Takeru pumping in and out of him. "Ah, Takeru..." he smiled as the pleasure increased, and groaned once another finger was inside.

Takeru, being raised alongside his mother most of his life, had his share of... instances. He hadn't thought much of that passing stolen glance or muffled whisper, until now. What little he could remember of seeing his mother pressing her own fingers deep inside herself drove him until Yamato was begging for more. Specifically, "Your cock, Takeru... Please...!"

The younger brother was more than ready and grabbed Yamato's legs, setting them up and wide, running his sex along Yamato's, then lower, and started prying. Takeru watched as precum escaped both of them and then took himself into his own hand, forcing the head in.

"Yes, Takeru..."

Takeru groaned, teasing with the tip of his cock a few times just to listen to Yamato whine, then forced himself through in one swoop. Yamato screamed as if he were in pain, and Takeru thought, if he was, who cares? He pulled out almost all the way an rammed in again, making his brother curl up as if he had been punched hard in the stomach. Save the look of extreme pleasure on his face. Takeru smiled to himself, reaching down to trace Yamato's length with slick fingers. The older brother groaned and arched his hips more, letting Takeru lift Yamato slightly. Takeru was strong and Yamato was pretty light, but he wouldn't be able to hold him that way forever. Takeru made his pace quicker, then stopped when Yamato was on the verge.

"Wha...What the Hell... Takeru?"

"Tell me again."

"...what?" Yamato wondered, his mind already swimming and his entire lower body burning with desire.

"Tell me you want me again and don't stop until I say so."

"...Takeru?" the brother questioned, hesitant until he left Takeru's length leave him. "Okay, okay... I want you..."

Takeru tossed his head haughtilly. "What do you want of me?"

Yamato's temper sparked.

"You want this, don't you?" Takeru made a mocking whine and forced himself deep, making Yamato gasp for air.

"Yes!" the blonde cried, clawing out to his brother's arms, finally managing to latch onto one and pull himself up slightly. "I want your cock, Takeru!"

Please with himself, Takeru dove deep again, driving his brother's voice higher, playing the fantasy further in his mind. Takeru was shocked as his climax hit suddenly, even before Yamato, who watched his younger brother's clenched eyes shed tears and winced at the nails digging into his legs. Warmth filled him and sent him over the edge, his body racked with orgasm for a few seconds as hot cum coated their stomachs.

Takeru dropped Yamato's legs and would've escaped quickly, but realized he couldn't. Yamato had a firm, rippling grip on him that felt amazing. Yamato was pleased with Takeru. He hadn't hit just the right spot yet, but the blonde was elated when he realized they would have plenty of other chances for that. Yamato also would have plenty of chances for playful revenge, too.

Yamato's vision finally cleared of fog and his muscles relaxed, letting Takeru free. The younger brother fell at his feet, breathing hard. Yamato turned a little, to see his younger brother's content expression. "Takeru..."

"You know, I never said you could stop..." the younger teased.

Yamato punched the other playfully in the arm, making Takeru laugh.

"Yeah... Yamato?"

"I love you," he breathed. "...and... thank you..."

Takeru forced a smile and nodded. "I should go."

"Yeah. Before the _bitch_ worries."

Takeru sat up, "I wasn't kidding about that you know. Seriously, I've got a good pair of fists now. Don't make me deck you."

"Just get the fuck outta here, okay?" Yamato laughed.

* * *

"I'm home," Takeru greeted. He didn't hear the tapping of keys, but he did hear classical music playing. His mother must have writer's block. She always did something relaxing to cure writer's block. Takeru's mind suddenly wandered to his newfound feelings. For a moment he realized how Yamato must have felt all these years, to feel such strong feelings towards someone who surely would never recooperate them. _I can help you relax, Mom... God, can I help you..._ he swooned as he kicked off his shoes.

"You're late. Is everything alright?"

"W-Well," Takeru started. "I guess so."

Natsuko immediately poked her worried head around the corner from where she was at the kitchen table. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Takeru met his mother's eyes. _"She molested me."_ The words rang in his ears, but he wouldn't hear them. Yamato couldn't be accusing anymore and Takeru was glad. "Mom, can I talk to you?"

Natsuko stood. Takeru was acting strange and she couldn't even begin to imagine what made him so. She rushed over to her son and looked him over. He smelled of sweat and although it had been some time, she recognized the scent of sex, too. "Did you visit Hikari?" she smiled.

"No, Mom," Takeru said. "Now, let me ask you... have you ever fucked Yamato?"

She let go of Takeru immediately and stepped back, her leg hitting the chair. She never thought in a million years Yamato would tell Takeru such a thing and that still left the question of why her son smelled so strange. "Did Hiro hurt you?" she questioned uneasily.

"No... Mom... Yamato... he's had this... obscession with me, since we were kids. He said it's because of what you did to him. He..."

"Did he rape you?" Natsuko asked, barely making the words audible as her hand covered her mouth and her stomach churned.

"No, Mom," Takeru chuckled. "Look, I let him..."

"Takeru!"

"But," Takeru started, drawing closer to his mother until she found herself sitting back in the chair. "I realized something. If you've slept with Yamato... you might fuck me, too, right?"

Natsuko moved her bangs from her eyes as she tried to process what her son was saying, and the vulgar way he was saying it. "Takeru, what are you...?"

"Mom, I would do anything for you. I know how you really feel about Yamato now and he'll never give you what you need, but **I can**."

"Takeru..." Natsuko whispered again. So, that was it. Their entire family was one fucked up mess, thanks to her acting on feelings she should have never had. And still had. Countless times she had thought about Yamato, even after the divorce. Age had only made him more attractive and Natsuko found comfort in many lonely nights with a drawer of idol photos and magazines. "Takeru, I..."

"Please don't be lonely anymore, Mom," Takeru asked, giving his mother a peck on the cheek. She blushed. "Let me be here for you."

"Takeru, do you realize what you're saying to me?" she whispered, turning to the table and steadying herself.

"I do..." he whispered in her ear, putting a hand on hers.

Natsuko thought about it for a moment. Yamato was in love with his brother. That meant he wasn't ashamed anymore, surely? Maybe he would be a bit reluctant initially, and since this was most likely their first time together... Once Yamato went past that point of no return, truly no return whatsoever, he couldn't deny her. He couldn't. Natsuko felt her thighs turn to jell-o, imaging her son's ice cold stare as one of absolute lust for her. "Takeru, I'm proud of you."

"Huh?"

"Yes, if this is what you want..." Natsuko replied, squeezing his hand back.

Takeru embraced her and pressed his lips against hers, finally forcing his tongue to part them. She didn't taste like cigarettes, like Yamato had. Instead, her mouth tasted like mint, her teeth freshly brushed. The entire thing felt so innocent to Takeru and he forced himself into his mother's lap, kissing her again.

Natsuko wrapped her arms around her youngest son with a smile. _You're not Yamato, but you'll do..._ she thought, pulling him closer until she could feel the heat rising off of him. Even sweeter was the scent on Takeru's clothes. Granted, she had only managed to hug Yamato once in the last few years and on her birthday, no less, but he had smelled the same as Takeru did now.

"I've dreamed of this," she whispered, kissing along Takeru's neck and running one hand down his back until she found his ass and squeezed tight. Takeru gasped in her ear and she bit down on his, tugging.

He pulled away and kissed her again, but she stopped him and forced him to stand. She eyed below his waist and smiled at him, taking his hand and leading him back to her bedroom where she tossed him onto the bed.

Takeru felt like his heart would leap from his chest as his mother crawled over to him and began forcing her hips against his. Takeru looked up into her eyes, her lashes heavy with make up. He had already kissed away most of the lipstick and for a moment the young man wondered, who exactly did she get so dolled up for? He never understood that about women, especially when it was clearly wasted effort. She was so beautiful beyond that anyway. "Mom," Takeru whined, pulling her shoulders down to him and holding her.

At first she was surprised, but then happy as she envisioned her eldest son's arms around her, embracing her, needing her, wanting her, forgiving her. Natsuko pulled up and forced Takeru's shirt away for the second time that morning, noticing the dried stains underneath. "And... and whose would that be?" she smiled.

"I didn't get a chance to-"

"No," Natsuko whispered, leaning in and licking away the remains, "Everything's fine, Takeru..." Natsuko felt her thighs tingle at the taste and she groaned, settling onto Takeru's body, lost in complete esctasy at a taste she had longed for and never experienced.

Takeru shifted to let her undo his shorts and remove his cock from the layers of cloth. Immediately he could feel the wetness through her panties. He glanced down, but everything was hidden by her skirt. Noticing this, Natsuko lifted it and closed her eyes, pushing against him. Takeru groaned in return, bucking his hips.

"How... how do you want to do this?" she whispered.

Takeru wondered. He could have her any way he wanted. So far his sexual experiences hadn't mounted to much. He had fooled around with a few girls in his class before. Yamato was the farthest he had ever gone with anyone. His senses overloaded, he couldn't think of anything to say.

Natsuko giggled at him and turned around so she was on her knees with her face at the base of the bed. Takeru eyed her ass as he sat up, but even moreso noted the dripping pussy waiting for him. He hurried over and slipped the underwear to her knees, lifted her skirt, and felt around with the stiffness dangling in front of him.

Natsuko clawed the sheets. Not only had this position been the most pleasurable for her, but she could imagine better what she really wanted. She smiled and for the last time imagined Yamato entering her, because she wouldn't have to fantasize anymore when Takeru was inside her. "Come on, baby," she pleaded. "Please put it in me."

Takeru lost himself in her and found that he slid in quite easily. Then again, she probably had a wonderful sex life in her best years and she had given birth to two children... still, that didn't mean she couldn't hold him tight.

Takeru reached his arms around, taking a breast in each hand. His mother had always been a modest size, but they fit perfectly for him and that made him happy. He traced the nipples with his index fingers, making his mother whine and the flesh stiff. Takeru couldn't help it as his legs pushed forward. He was finally living out what he had only just realized he wanted, thanks to Yamato.

Natsuko was crying out with each thrust, but soon her cries couldn't keep up with the anxious boy's pace. This only drove her more mad and she lifted onto her elbows as her entire body shuddered around him. "Yamato..." she whispered into the sheets. "Yamato...!"

Takeru could only hear muffled cries as he forced inside her, faster, eager to please her. He had to admit, he was fumbling through it a bit, but if he messed up, she was always there to put things back in their proper place with a forgiving, wicked smile. As she came on him, Takeru felt the strange sensation of warmth along his length... his mother's esctasy. He tensed and forced himself against her so hard the sound echoed throughout the empty room, the empty apartment even, and for a split second he was glad the walls weren't as thin as Yamato's place. "Mom, Mom," he panted. "I..."

"Come for me," she begged between cries. "I'm coming again... I'm coming!"

Takeru felt his need leave him as he collapsed onto his mother's back. She held him up as she shook around him, her breath coming out as restrained cries. Her eyes rolled back for a moment before she closed them and her legs gave out. She relished the sound of their breathing as it steadied, and when Takeru wrapped her arms around her, whispering he loved her, she was happy because Yamato was doing the same thing in her mind.

* * *

The next day was Sunday and it was also the first time Takeru had ever missed mass. When he awoke, still a little sticky and still in his mother's bed, he shot up as his eyes focused on the time. "Mom-" he started, but then he heard her walk to the bedroom doorway. She was only wearing her apron and smiling at him.

"Good morning, sweetie."

"Mom..." he whispered. "We're, uh... missing... yeah." Takeru couldn't collect his thoughts, staring at his mother's chest which was squeezing the teal colored cloth between each breast. He glanced lower and although he could only see the outline of her hips, he was hoping to imagine was what was under that apron. Well, he really didn't have to.

"You need a lesson God can't teach you," Natsuko said proudly. "You're such a good boy, Takeru, so inexperienced, but that's what I'm here for, right?"

Takeru felt sweat bead on his skin. "I..."

"Well? I'll be waiting in the kitchen for you..." she said, then sneaked away back to the dining room and beyond. Takeru took a few breaths and then swung his legs over the side of the Queen sized mattress. His legs were a little tender from yesterday, but that didn't stop him from imagining the things he could learn from his mother.

He licked his lips as he rounded the corner. From the bedroom, the kitchen was on the back wall and you could see straight through to the island which housed a set of stools and the oven. His mother had her back to him and was leaning over to load the dishes. Takeru had full view of her. She wasn't as worked up as the day before, but she was glistening in the morning sunlight that was coming in through the sliding glass doors and the cracked blinds.

Takeru wanted to say anything, but he also didn't want to ruin the moment. He joined his mother, sliding an arm around her waist. She straightened as his right hand cupped a breast between his fingers and squeezed.

Natsuko couldn't help but giggle as she started to feel him press against her. What she didn't expect was the hand around her waist to drop and find it's way between silky slits of skin. She bit her lip. Takeru's hand was warm against her. As fingers pried her open, Natsuko leaned against the counter, the steam rising from the washer wrinkling the front of her apron and making it rise up further. Takeru's right hand lowered this time, tracing the frame of her form. He groaned against her back, nuzzling into her shoulderblades.

"T-Takeru... maybe you know more than I thought. I wasn't sure you could tease a woman properly..." Natsuko explained, the last word drifting to a whimper as he entered her with both fingers.

Like Yamato, Takeru enjoyed being the one everyone was begging for. His brother always got that kind of attention and Takeru could admit he was a little jealous. In fact, Takeru lingered on the thought a moment. Yamato had taken Takeru's mother before him... _Well, I'll make her mine. She'll be mine forever. I'm the one that loves her!_

"Takeru!" Natsuko cried as his hand left her suddenly.

"Mom, you'll be mine forever, won't you?"

"Oh, yes... forever..." she groaned, moving down the counter away from the steam. Takeru followed, undoing the apron and letting it hang loose. He caressed her back with a free hand and then readied himself. He wasn't completely ready, but she certainly was and that was what mattered. "Take me for yourself..." she pleaded, spreading her stance so he could have full range of her. Takeru was a little intrigued by being able to see it all. "But first..." Natsuko whispered. "You need to learn to wait..."

"What?" Takeru breathed.

Natsuko whirled around, an evil smile on her face. "You need to tease a woman properly, remember?"

"I thought you said I was..." he pouted.

"Actually, Takeru... I was thinking of a special breakfast for you. Join me at the table."

Takeru was amazed at how his mother continually surprised him. He wondered how long she had to think all this up or if she used to do these kinds of things with their father. _I doubt it_, the young blonde thought, strolling over to the dining table. His mother took a seat and directed him to climb under.

"Come on, baby, don't be shy," she giggled. How often had she played this scenario out in her mind on lonely nights at home? Takeru and her having a simple dinner, but Yamato taking her somewhere else from beneath the table.

Takeru, a little hesitant, slowly climbed under the table. There, he could easily smell the flowery scent of his mother in the confined space and felt the familiar ache in his loins rising up. On his hands and knees he made his way over. Natsuko's hands were resting on each thigh and she gently pulled her legs apart, revealing herself once more. She moved her dominant hand towards the center, flicking one finger over the nub. She groaned and motioned him forward.

_Yamato, taste me again..._ she swooned, tilting her head back in the chair. Suddenly she felt wet heat against her most sensitive spot and let out a loud cry. "God, yes," she hissed with an unsteady breath. "Just like that..."

Takeru flicked his tongue over her again, but the taste was intoxicating and he drew closer, sucking lightly as he balanced with both hands on hers, pressing her thighs apart. She made the most amazing cries, muffled through the wooden table. Takeru gasped as warmth escaped him, signaling better things to come. He watched the white trail hit the floor but for a second before his mother's hand slipped out from under his own and forced him back to pleasuring her.

"Suck me again, just like you do all those horrible men," she begged, tugging Takeru's hair. The boy was a little bewildered by the statement, but figured it was part of whatever his mother was thinking that was making her coat his chin in her love. _Yamato, part of me hates you so, for denying not only me, but the mother in me, too... But I don't have to worry anymore, because soon... Oh, yes, soon..._ "Soon... Soon, I..." she cried.

Takeru alternated the flicks of his tongue with sucking and nibbling her. He didn't realize that women got larger there, too, and his mother fit so wonderfully between his lips. He could feel her clit begin to throb underneath his tongue and groaned. He had to let go, "Mom... I'm..."

"...you're coming already? How sweet," Natsuko chuckled, forcing him once more into her, suffocating him.

As Takeru came he cried out against her, his breath tickling the sensitive skin beyond his tongue and finally he felt it, his mother's body trembling against him. She squeezed her thighs painfully around him and cried out over and over as orgasm took her.

_Yamato, Yamato..._ her mind repeated and she let out a final groan as the feeling subsided. She finally released her grip on her son's scalp and Takeru fell back under the table, trying to catch his breath. He had swallowed her as Yamato had swallowed him and it was a strange feeling. He knew that this was a dream come true for him, he was falling in love with her more than ever. Takeru leaned over and pulled one leg close to him, nuzzling the smooth skin.

"Mom, I love you. I mean it. I love you."

"I love you, too, my wonderful little boy..."

* * *

Hiroaki was surprised when he arrived home to the scent of cooking food. He had lived off his bachelor diet for a week as his son insisted on starving himself. "Ah, I missed your cooking," he said as he hung his trenchcoat on the hooks near the door. He glanced behind him, blinking as Yamato drummed with the spatula against the counter. "Someone's in a good mood."

"Yeah," the blonde piped with a smile.

"I guess Takeru really did knock you out of that rut. I hope you don't mind that I asked him to come by."

"He's my brother, why would I?"

Hiroaki took a seat at the tiny dining table (well, a poker table, really). "It's not like you two visit one another anymore. I was beginning to think things were going backwards. I was really wondering if I was going to lose you, Yamato."

"Nope, I'm fine, Dad."

"So, what magic did Takeru cast on you so I know to do it next time?"

Yamato was glad the stove light under the microwave was out so his father couldn't see the beet red face of his reflection. "He just... encouraged me, is all."

"Well, damn, don't I do that?"

"Uh, well... no?" Yamato replied, realizing his voice was getting a little too high pitched for him. He coughed. "Anyway, you're home on time, so did the TV station burn down?"

"Haha, no. Remember that woman they hired as a secretary?"

"Well, yeah, it's _Jyou's mother_, you can't really miss her," Yamato chuckled. "Seriously, though, I'm glad finally something is working out for her... and Jyou."

"I'm sorry things didn't work out," Hiroaki replied. "Still, maybe you'll find the one next time."

"Yeah," Yamato swooned, stirring the contents of the pan in front of him. "So, are you still going on that trip to Shimane to see grandma tomorrow evening?"

"Yeah. She hasn't gotten any better, so it's a sure-fire thing now. I would take you, too, but you need to make up all those school days you missed, so I can't even afford to let you miss another day. Oh, and don't get me started on the days you skipped, too."

"That's fine... actually..." Yamato turned, wiping his hands on an apron not unlike the one Takeru was under at the same moment elsewhere. "Dad?"

"Hmm?" Hiroaki asked. He looked up from where he had flopped onto his arms on the table sleepily. Night shifts were killer.

"I want Takeru to stay over. He seemed like he was cheered up, too... maybe things with... aren't the best right now? You know?"

"Oh, sure. If it's okay with your mother," Hiroaki replied. He hated to mention her at all in front of his son, but these necessary conversations had slowly become bearable over the years and Hiroaki was glad that he didn't see that tinge of annoyance in his son's eyes for once.

"Yeah. I'm really looking forward to it. We should've started being real brothers a long time ago. Everything that happened lately... it's for a reason, I think."

Hiroaki raised his head groggily as Yamato began plating what was the father's dinner, by all chronological means. He had never heard his son so chipper and the mood was refreshing. Hiroaki wasn't the most un-moody person either and so when the two were down, the entire apartment was like living in a huge thundercloud. "I'm happy for you."

_I hope so,_ Yamato thought. He had hoped to tell his father the truth of what was really going on, but how could he? _Dad would never approve of it. I best keep it quiet for now. Maybe if I... No, I can't tell anyone. So, I need to be sure to keep my cool around the others at the game tomorrow... What am I saying? They'll be too distracted by me pulling myself out of the gutter to notice a few stolen glances at my brother, I figure..._


	3. Chapter 3

His Mother's Bed

A/N: So, this dang fic keeps getting longer... it's just, I really wanted to write about the other kids, too. Even though they don't take a bulk in this chapter, they show up towards the end and I felt this part was needed... also, you know, there's always the sexual tension between everybody. That's fun, too.

Warnings/Pairings: Incest (I cannot stress this enough), possible rape/ mentions of abuse, and angst. YamatoxTakeruxNatsuko triangle (specifically TakeruxNatsuko; Also one-sided Yamakeru, one-sided NatsukoxYamato.) Implied Taishirou, outright Daikari. Mentions of previous Sorato / Jyoumato / Daiken, mentions of Kenyako. (Yes, there's just a slew of pairings aren't there? Don't worry, none of them really have a huge role aside the obvious, but I always state them just in case.)

* * *

[Part Three: Airing Out]

Takeru was glad he had helped his mother finish that article. Unfortunetly, that meant she had finished it on time and would be missing Taichi and Daisuke's game the next day after school. The younger brother had completely forgotten about Yamato and their encounter until he saw him pull up in that ratty car of his. Takeru was nearly to the field when a hand tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, TB," Daisuke greeted.

Takeru gave a quick smile, noting Daisuke's unusually clean uniform and the hand entertwined with Hikari's. "Hey, you two. Good to see you."

"You're looking better, Takeru. I'm really happy," Hikari said, clinging to her boyfriend's arm.

"Thanks," he replied, opening the gate for them. Of course, Daisuke waltzed through first.

_I know how to treat a woman better than you, Dai_, Takeru snorted in his mind. He followed the two inside the fence and up the stands were the other children waited. He gave a smile to them, but Takeru still felt as if something was missing. Even so, he realized that bringing Natsuko in the first place had been an odd suggestion, but even Daisuke teased him about being a Momma's boy, so no one made mention of such assumptions. That didn't deter Takeru's heart, though.

Which was safely tucked away in his older brother's thoughts as he eased up to the fence. Yamato couldn't help but be nervous. What if he fucked up and everyone found out what he had done? Yes, Yamato was feeling the guilt now, but he knew, if he could just be near Takeru, that would go away. Further, it would go away _completely_ and Yamato feared he might lose it, slip up. His stomach hurt as he debated just going home. _If you do that, Yama, you may as well forget convincing Takeru to come stay the night... You'll never get the guts to call the house and talk to... that bitch._

He opened the gate and strolled through, trying to keep with that cool guy demeanor he was used to putting on, but it was difficult. He was absoltuely giddy at the sight of his brother's equally joyous face and he couldn't hide his own cheer.

"Yamato!" waved Daisuke. "You crawled out of that cave you've been hiding in!"

"That's not funny, you twit," Yamato snorted, despite knowing there was no way Daisuke could have a clue as to why that statement wasn't funny at all. "Hikari, good to see you."

"Hey," she said sheepishly, still clinging to Daisuke. Yamato was glad the pair had hooked up, otherwise he may never have...

"Yamato!" called a voice from the bottom of the stands. The blonde glanced down, hands in his pockets, to see Taichi and Koushiro. The blonde gave a wave. "You made it, buddy!"

"Good to see you, Yamato-kun!"

He gave a nod of the head to let them know he had heard them, then took a seat next to Takeru. The game was going to start soon and the other kids hadn't arrived yet. Ken and Miyako showed up next, holding hands. Daisuke snorted, holding Hikari closer to him.

Takeru wondered if the goggle-head in training was dating her just to make the boy jealous. No, Daisuke had always loved Hikari... it's just she had slowly become the silver trophy for him. Takeru ignored it. He didn't need them. He had all he ever wanted waiting for him at home. These people didn't matter.

Takeru felt the brush of leather against his arm and noticed Yamato take a seat next to him. He didn't say anything and Takeru couldn't speak either. Still, they both had to say something and began stumbling over themselves.

"Hey, Yamato-"

"Takeru, how are-"

"Wow, I never noticed how apart you two have been lately," Miyako said, her and Ken finally reaching them. Daisuke gave Hikari a kiss and then went to join Taichi on the field.

"Not anymore," Yamato said happily. "Now I have all this free time. I'm going to make up for these past few years while I still can. I mean, soon I'll be in high school and then what time will I have for anything?"

Takeru blushed. "It's not a big deal."

"I know... these middle school entrance exams are killing me!" Miyako sighed.

"Good thing I've taught you good study habits," Ken lectured.

"My ass," Miyako spat, slugging the boy in the shoulder. He winced.

"Oi! Watch my game, will you?!" Taichi barked from the grass. "It's starting, guys!"

"Yeah, what he said!" Daisuke called up, his hands on his hips.

Koushiro took a seat next to Yamato. "I apologize..." he whispered with embarassment. "He's such an attention... whore... when he's playing on the field."

"That's not the only time," Yamato scoffed.

Takeru noticed his cell go off and quickly flipped it open, sure not to let anyone see. Especially Yamato, who's eyes were focused on the game. Takeru really never held an interest in soccer, like his older brother had once. Not that he had joined the team or anything, but he played to help Taichi "spar".

The text was from Natsuko, as Takeru had hoped and he smiled wide. She said she would make it after all. His heart soared and Takeru closed the phone, eyes scanning the field for her arrival.

Yamato could hear his brother's sudden giggle and raised an eyebrow, "Are you alright?" the older blonde whispered.

"Oh, yeah... someone sent me a funny text," Takeru replied with a shrug.

"Uh-huh... well, Takeru, there is something I want to ask you..."

"That's bullshit!" Miyako cried. Yamato nearly jumped from his skin. He couldn't stand _loud_ people. "That was totally a foul."

"Calm down, Miyako... the referee made the call," Ken urged.

Miyako fumed. "Yeah, well, I'm gonna referee someday and show him a thing or two. Kick their ass, Daisuke or I'll rip you a new one!"

"Is she always like this?" came a familiar voice. Yamato slumped back as best as one could in the discomfort of bleachers as Jyou finally joined them. He was still dressed in full on medical internship coat, but he was probably only staying during his lunch break, anyway. "What'd I miss?"

Takeru was still looking across the field and then he noticed her and a text alongside it. [At the count of ten, come find me.] He watched her as she looked his direction. Takeru was glad Yamato was too distracted by Jyou's prescence to notice hers or the entire thing would be ruined.

"A bad call, apparently," Koushiro answered, covering his ears to ease Miyako's yelling on his delicate drums.

"Ah, well, I don't really understand it anyway."

Yamato was glad his technical ex was ignoring him. They hadn't really spoken much since then... the entire thing hadn't lasted long, especially once Sora found out and made their lives Hell. She would never accept the fact that Yamato had broken up with her to be with him. Yamato would never accept the fact that he had broken up with Jyou, further, because he couldn't get past the one he really wanted. Subconsciously he moved a hand over Takeru's.

Takeru noticed but tried not to let everyone else notice. "Y-Yama," he whispered.

Yamato glanced over, blushing, and removed his hand. "Sorry." _I just want Jyou to know I'm happy. I'm sure he's been beating himself up the last few months, as much as I have. _

Takeru checked his phone again. Natsuko said she was there ( with a ";)" included). The boy excused himself and Yamato watched as Takeru took a piece of his heart with him. "Where are you off to?"

"Can't I use the bathroom without announcing it to the world?" Takeru retorted.

"Sure," Yamato replied grumpily, placing his hand on the empty area where Takeru had been sitting.

"Balls!" Miyako barked. "That was close."

"Indeed," Koushiro agreed. "But my Tai-chan is too fast for them."

Yamato normally would find any excuse to poke fun at Taichi and that statement was as good as any, but his mind was distracted as he watched his brother cross the field, towards the rest station as he had said. Yamato cursed. He still hadn't asked Takeru to come stay the night and the game was nearing the halfway mark.

Jyou eased down into Takeru's space, nearly sitting on Yamato's hand. He gave a friendly smile, "So... I couldn't help but notice you're out from your room. Feeling better?"

"Yeah," Yamato replied dully.

Jyou frowned, "Look... we didn't get to talk."

"Then, let's not talk about it," Yamato sighed.

"Did you ask him yet?" Jyou questioned, finally letting one finger slip over Yamato's.

The blonde jerked away, "What business is that of yours?"

"Hey. Heeeyyyy," Miyako hissed. "I'm trying to watch the game. Can you two please go chat about your buttfucking somewhere else?"

Yamato glared and gritted his teeth, glad to have an excuse to leave. He had hoped to just forget the entire thing with Jyou, but the boy was incessant and followed Yamato down to the bottom of the stands. Yamato decided to follow his brother after, but Jyou still insisted on talking.

"I know you don't want to talk about it. If I had those feelings, I wouldn't want to, either," Jyou insisted. "But think about what you're saying, Yamato, it's insane."

The blonde was really resisting the urge to punch Jyou right in the nose, "You don't know anything."

"Then, did you ask him?"

"So what if I did?" Yamato insisted.

Jyou stopped and Yamato walked a few more steps, a few feet from the bathroom before noticing Jyou's gesture... or lack thereof. "What did he say...?"

Yamato then noticed how hurt Jyou was to ask. "Damn, Jyou... I'm sorry, okay?"

"_What did he say_?" Jyou snapped.

"We fucked yesterday."

"You _what_?" Jyou breathed.

"You heard me alright?" Yamato sighed. "And you know what, I feel better than I have my entire life now that I can be with the person I really want to be with."

Jyou made a hushed growl. He wasn't sure what to say. He didn't approve, when it came down to it, especially considering Yamato's background, but he didn't want to deny two people true love, if that really existed between them. "I'm glad, then."

"Really? You don't sound glad," Yamato barked.

* * *

Takeru weaseled his way into the last stall of the men's restroom. Natsuko was waiting for him. "You found me."

"Wasn't hard."

"Oh, that's a shame," Natsuko replied, grabbing Takeru's shirt. "I was hoping..." she started, sliding a hand down her son's khakis. She began to massage slowly and Takeru let his eyes close as a groan escaped him. "Feels a little hard to me..."

Natsuko squirmed as she studied her son's expression, thinking of what she had seen on the way in. She hadn't been so close to Yamato in forever and she was sure now. Yes, he would be hers again. And she would use Takeru to get to him. After all, it was obvious the boy would definetly do anything for her, make her dreams come true. She was so blessed to have such wonderful sons.

"I owe you for this morning," she replied, lowering to her knees on the cold tile. The fresh air was different and the birds outside the high window muffled the more quiet noises escaping the son's lips. Natsuko trembled, wondering if anyone, maybe even Yamato, would stumble in to find them. As she toyed with the thought she undid Takeru's pants and let them fall to his ankles. The muscle was straining against his underwear and she removed her hand to balance so she could press her face against him. The heat immdiately hit her cheek and she felt wetness begin to escape down her thighs. "You've been waiting, haven't you? I'm so sorry to keep you waiting."

_"Really? You don't sound glad,"_ came Yamato's voice from nearby. Natsuko gasped briefly before running her tongue along Takeru's length, still confined tight.

_"I'm having a hard time accepting it. Can you blame me?"_ Takeru sighed. _Jyou_.

"No... I guess I can't," Yamato sighed, tears welling in his eyes. He had to get away from the crowd and ran into the bathroom and leaned over the sink. Jyou followed him, placing a reassuring hand on his back and rubbing gently.

"I'm sorry. I want you to be happy, you know that more than anything else," Jyou whispered.

"I know..." the blonde sighed, sitting back up. He looked at his haggard face in the mirror and the two stood in silence for a moment, as if bidding farewell once more to the relationship they had. The entire thing hadn't been bad by any means, but Yamato just couldn't lie to Jyou. Jyou wasn't going to hang on if it meant causing him pain.

Natsuko couldn't hold back, hearing the voice of her son again, a few feet away, so close, so unattainable... Her thighs soaked, she pulled Takeru out quickly, making him yelp a little, which he stifled with a hand over his mouth. She smiled up at the boy, then took him in her mouth.

A shaky groan echoed from the back of the bathroom and the two boy's glanced around. "Was that your stomach? Have you been eating anything?" Jyou snapped.

"Yes, now don't start," Yamato argued, crossing his arms.

"But I heard something."

Yamato rolled his eyes and walked towards the stalls.

Takeru's entire body stiffened and he held his breath despite his mother speeding up the blowjob with each step Yamato took.

"See, nothing. You're hearing things."

"Did you even look?"

"Does it fucking matter?" Yamato spat, walking back towards the sinks. "I still think you're inner ear is acting up."

Jyou checked his watch, "My break's almost done. Can we watch the rest of the game without fighting?"

"Yeah, I guess... come on," Yamato said, leading the way.

Once Takeru was sure the two were gone and they were in the clear, he let out a cry he hoped no one heard and forced his mother to take him deeper for being such a brat to him. "He... He could have caught us!"

Natsuko paused, also catching her breath a moment, but also to smile at Takeru. "And... would that have been so bad?"

Takeru wasn't sure. Maybe in some tiny corner of Hell Yamato would accept them and maybe even join them, but Takeru was sure that part had frozen over long ago. He wasn't thrilled by his mother's eagerness to invite him, either. "I thought you..." he started, but Natsuko was on him again, this time doing wonderful things with her tongue and Takeru was glad he could finally let her hear how much he had wanted this all day.

Natsuko continued with her hand between her legs where she had made the delicate decision not to wear anything and reflected back to that morning at the table and taking in the close memories of her son's voice, now more tangible to warp in her mind into whatever she wanted him to say.

_"You're beautiful." _

_ "I've missed you."_

Takeru bucked his hips as his peak neared and as Natsuko groaned into his cock, he couldn't take it anymore and she pulled back, letting the warmth coat her face. She licked some of it away as she looked up at him. Takeru was breathing hard, his body still throbbing with need despite the climax. His brother almost catching them had turned him on more than he thought. "Mom... can you do that again?" he asked.

Natsuko had no trouble obliging him.

* * *

Jyou had since left and Yamato tried to smile. At least Taichi was winning. That was something. Still, Takeru hadn't returned from wherever in the Sam Hell he had went and it was beginning to worry him. Hikari was the only one who noticed, too.

"What if something happened to him, Yamato?" she asked, trying to look beyond the hanging blonde bangs into blue eyes.

"I'm sure he just got lost or something. Or fuck, I don't know, maybe he ditched."

"Why would Takeru ditch Daisuke's game?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Yamato sighed.

"...I never meant to hurt him, Yamato," Hikari replied. "Honest."

"Don't worry, 'Kari. I'm taking care of him," Yamato stated, sitting up. "He's happy for you two, trust me."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. I promise."

"Thank you for that," Hikari whispered. "Still... would you please go find him?"

Yamato sighed. "Alright."

The blonde once again found himself at the bottom of the bleachers and hunting around the field. Eventually he did wind up back in the bathroom where he found Takeru washing his hands. "What the Hell man?" Yamato breathed. "You've got your ex worried sick. And me."

"I..." Takeru started.

Natsuko had left, thank God.

"Are you sick?"

"Maybe. I didn't want to throw up again, you know?" _That's a good lie. Go with that._ "Running back and forth, worrying everybody."

"Sorry, I hope it wasn't because of me. I was sick last week. Course, when you drink for a few days straight, your immune system gets fuckin' shot." Yamato chuckled, but Takeru wasn't amused. In fact, it kind of disgusted him.

"Thanks for telling me," the blonde sighed as they started out. Yamato reached out a hand and stopped him.

"Takeru... I... wanted to ask you something..."

"What, you wanna know when we can fuck again?" Takeru asked. The tone came out playfully, but truly, he was more annoyed. He didn't give a damn about Yamato. There. He admitted it. All he wanted to do was go home and be with Natsuko and seductively make her forget about his older brother, who got everything handed to him.

Yamato smiled, "Well, it would have to be quick... unless you agree to come stay the night. Dad's going to Shimane to check on Kinu."

"...you want me to stay over?"

"You don't?" Yamato blinked. "I mean, you don't expect me to stay at your place?"

"_Mom's_ place," Takeru corrected.

"Whatever."

Takeru shifted his feet. He didn't want to say yes. Natsuko would be disappointed and Takeru knew she had so many things to teach him waiting at home.

"Look, I... I won't force you or anything, especially if you don't feel well. We don't even have to do anything, Takeru. I want more than just... you know... I wanna get to know you, too. I love you." Takeru was at a loss when his brother was like this. "Come over tonight and just let me take care of you. Bitch's too busy anyway, I'm sure. Please?"

Takeru cracked his neck to hide his anger, "S-Sure. I'll come by."

"You're sure?"

"I said fine, Yamato! God, why don't you believe anything I say?"

The blonde stepped back. "I... It's just... I've been feeling guilty."

_You should_, Takeru hissed.

"I don't want to push you, Takeru... you can back out whenever you want."

"No, Yamato... I love you, too. We're brothers. That's what I'm here for," Takeru said, forcing a smile. He couldn't break up with him. That meant making Mom unhappy. That couldn't happen. "I'll come by later tonight. I might be a little late, if that's okay. You know, schoolwork."

"Right. I can help with that, too. I've taken all those classes, remember?"

"Y-Yeah," Takeru said happily. "Well, I'll let you know when I'm on my way."

Yamato watched as his beautiful, loving brother started out the door, then remembered: "Uh, wait, what do you want for dinner? Chicken soup? That's easy on the stomach right?"

"Sounds fine," the other replied. Yamato could only see the boy's shadow and watch as it disappeared towards the now setting sun.


	4. Chapter 4

His Mother's Bed

A/N: I know. I haven't updated this in loving forever. I figured Mother's Day was better than never. I had been putting this off because I wanted to expand it, only to realize there's really nothing more to post. Only a chapter, maybe two, to go. Writing these wears me out! Thank you for the follows / views!

Warnings/Pairings: Incest (I cannot stress this enough), possible rape/ mentions of abuse, and angst. YamatoxTakeruxNatsuko triangle (specifically TakeruxNatsuko; Also one-sided Yamakeru, one-sided NatsukoxYamato.)

* * *

[Part Four: Spin Cycle]

"Takeru, once more, before you go?"

"Mom... you're wearing me out," the boy replied, sinking back into the tub. The jets felt wonderful against his aching back and hips.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to have my baby for an entire night... what will I do with myself?"

"You're creative," Takeru smirked. "Yamato will wonder what's taking me so long."

"It's only six. Seven or eight is fine, too," Natsuko pouted from the other side of the very large spa tub. He breasts were barely concealed by the bubbling water. "Now, again... You'll do anything for me, right?"

"Of course!" Takeru cried a bit too quickly. He knew he was coming off as way too eager, but he couldn't help it. "Here, on top of me. I think I can at least let you ride me."

Natsuko made a sexy giggle and adjusted herself on top of her son, looking into his tired, blue eyes. She groaned as she found him in the warm water and settled around him. Takeru let out a hiss of pleasure as she enveloped him and then she began to ride him.

"Mom," Takeru breathed. "Mom, Mom..."

"Yes, baby, yes," she replied to his ear. She had draped herself over one side of him, her arms holding on tight as he began to groan and push against her. The water splashed around them and everything moved so much smoother in the water. Takeru wasn't sure if there was a lesson here, but he didn't care. He didn't ever want to leave the confines of his mother's womb again and he wasn't sure why, two seconds ago, he had given a damn about being late.

He didn't care about Yamato and his retarded feelings, damn it.

"There, there," she cried, digging her nails into his back.

Takeru couldn't take it and gently laid her back against the smoothest part of the tub and leaned over her, never leaving her, and then started up quick and hard. She yelped under him over and over, closing her thighs tight around him. She took Takeru's collarbone between her lips, leaving a mark. Takeru shrugged back at first, but she pulled him up against her so he rested into her neck.

"Mom, I love you..." he breathed.

Natsuko had prayed for Yamato to say those words to her.

"You feel so good... I don't ever want to leave..." Takeru groaned.

Natsuko laid her head back and for a moment Takeru lost himself in the scent of roses and sex. The way he was playing between the two, he felt like nothing more than a machine and part of him wanted it to end, while the other was driven primally. Natsuko cried out as warmth filled her and with a smile she gasped, "Yamato...!"

Takeru wanted to stop, but mid orgasm he couldn't. He merely breathed over her shoulder and her over his until they both realized what had happened. Natsuko had called out for _him_. "Mom."

"Sorry, baby," she said. "I was thinking of you both... What I wouldn't give for both my beautiful boys inside me... right?"

"But I'm still the one you love the most?" Takeru demanded more than asked.

"Of course," she reassured him.

Takeru kissed her on the cheek and the top of her head several times before climbing out of not only his mother, but the tub, too. He dried off and gave her a smile. "Yamato will worry."

Natsuko hesitated, but it was too late to turn back now, anyway. "T-Takeru..."

"Yeah?"

"Get Yamato to come back with you..." Natsuko figured now was a better time than ever to bring her plan full circle.

"What?" the young blonde questioned, looking over at his mother's spent form.

"Yamato loves you, right? He's fucked you right?"

"...yeah..."

"Bring him back here, Takeru. Make Mommy's wish come true, please? All of us a big happy family again... just like you've always said."

"...really?"

"Yes, Takeru... yes," she pleaded further.

Takeru nodded, "I promise, Mom. I won't let you down. I'd rather die."

* * *

Yamato was glad Takeru arrived a little late. He had struggled, debating with himself for about thirty minutes on what the boy's favorite food was. Macaroni and cheese, sure, but regular cheddar or white? Ugh.

Eventually he said fuck it and mixed them both together. That was fine. Yep.

When Yamato heard the boy knock at the door, he rushed over and unlocked it, but stopped when he saw who was on the other side. "J-Jyou? Uh, what are doing here?"

"...I came to talk to you," Jyou whispered.

"Obviously," Yamato snapped.

"...is he here?"

"Not _yet_," Yamato continued. He didn't invite Jyou in, but he didn't close the door in his face, either. Yamato had always been indecisive, even over the little things.

"How long do you think you can keep this up?" Jyou started, closing the door behind him. He locked it, too. He didn't want any interruptions as he got the answers he wanted.

"Jyou, it's not the end of the world," Yamato laughed.

"Are you just going to live in hiding forever? If anyone finds out what happened to you-"

"If you keep your mouth shut then no one will," the blonde cut him off, his temper rising.

"Yamato, why do you think you told me before you told your own flesh and blood?" Jyou pleaded. "I'm being honest here. I love you. I think you love me, too, but you're afraid. Takeru would agree to anything you wish, you know that. He isn't going to tell you no."

"What the Hell are you getting at and what do you want from me?" Yamato begged, sitting down in one of the dining table chairs.

"Break this off while you still can and let's try again, Yamato. Please."

"I'm not attracted to you, Jyou," Yamato hissed.

Jyou made a noise and looked away. A knock at the door. It had to be Takeru this time. "I guess I better look scarce, so you can get back to the evening you obviously put so much effort into. I doubt he gives half a damn as much as you do, just so you know."

"Fuck off, Jyou," Yamato hissed. "Get out of here."

"Yeah. Well," Jyou sighed and headed back for the door. He unlocked it and opened it, greeted by a determined looking Takeru. "Don't hurt him, Takeru, or I'll kill you," Jyou snapped, then left the boy standing in the hall.

"Wow, what was that about?" Takeru snorted, tossing his bag across the floor and shutting the door.

"Jealous ex," Yamato shrugged. "Just ignore him."

"Hey, you got the stains out of the floor," Takeru smirked.

"Ha, yeah," Yamato said, standing from the chair. "Takeru..." he walked over to his brother and embraced him. The hug was tight, needed. Takeru felt the air leave his lungs. What the Hell was this? "I'm so... I'm so glad you're here."

"Mm... yeah, me too?" Takeru suggested, slithering from his brother's grip. "So..."

Yamato put his hands in his pockets. "I made dinner."

"Smells good," Takeru agreed.

The two brothers just stared and glanced around. Yamato couldn't get his ex's words out of his mind. What proof did Jyou have of anything? If Takeru would do anything for him, then of course his younger brother loved him. Yamato laughed.

"What's up?" Takeru questioned. He was genuinely concerned. The lust from a few days ago wasn't there yet and Takeru would never be able to convince Yamato to drop by this way. He had to tease him, like his mother had taught him to.

"Sorry, it's nothing," Yamato breathed. "I've wiped it from my mind. Like I said, I'm glad you're here. I've missed you, you know?"

"I missed you, too," Takeru replied.

Yamato tried to hide his concern with a smile. All of Takeru's responses were vague and unfeeling and it was making the blonde anxious. Then he remembered suddenly, "Damn, I was going to make you soup, wasn't I? Are you feeling better?"

Takeru blushed. He had forgotten entirely about that lie. So had Yamato, at least. The boy smiled, "Actually, I am. My appetite is back, so this worked out beautifully."

"I'm glad," Yamato said, entangling his fingers with Takeru's. He pulled his brother close to him so the bridges of their noses touched. "I love you."

Takeru didn't respond, but again, when they were so close, he could only see his mother's eyes, his mother's beautiful hair. He was blushing hard and again, Yamato would just take everything the wrong way. Or the right way, in Takeru's eyes.

"So, what are we doing later?" Takeru smiled, reaching one arm beyond Yamato's shoulder, the hand draping about the older's neck.

"Whatever you want," Yamato breathed. He was already recalling the taste of his brother's tongue in his mouth and was dying to kiss him again. Jyou had royally pissed Yamato off, as most anything did these days, and he really wanted to get revenge on Takeru for last time. Yamato was anything but an _uke_.

"Can we skip dinner, then?" Takeru whispered, leaning into Yamato's chest. He listened as the heartbeat behind quickened. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes, Takeru," Yamato breathed, taking his brother into his arms and lifting him over his shoulders.

"H-Hey!" Takeru barked, kicking him in the stomach and pounding him playfully on the back with his fists. "What are you doing?!"

"I always get what I want," Yamato chuckled, easing through his bedroom door and tossing his brother down on the bed. Takeru was enveloped in the scent of sex and smoke. Yamato slammed the door shut and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Takeru had to admit, it was pretty hot, but he couldn't fall for his brother now. He shook the feelings aside and looked over his older sibling's lanky frame. As Yamato drew closer to the bed, Takeru could see the cold of the room had hit the other's chest as darkened nubs beckoned him.

"Y-Yamato," Takeru whispered.

"I'm not all caring and protective, you know," he breathed, climbing over Takeru until he formed a cage around him with his limbs. Even his long hair surrounded Takeru's face. "But tonight I want to show you I love you. You're going to see a side of me I don't let anyone see, Takeru..." Yamato shifted his balance to raise one hand to the boy's cheek.

Sweat formed on Takeru's forehead. He was learning quickly that this wasn't a game, but it was too late to hit cancel. Yamato had started ravaging Takeru's neck with kisses and the air heated up quickly around them. Takeru felt at a complete loss of what to do. His hands set tucked to his sides as Yamato kissed him along the collarbone, behind the ear, down his neck again. The feeling was unlike anything Takeru had felt from his mother or anyone else. "Oniichan," he breathed, the name slipping. _Why does this feel so different? Is it because he truly loves me?_

A hard bite against his neck made Takeru cry out. "Y-Yamato," he hissed. "That hurt."

"A love bite," the other snickered, kissing the invisible wound. He was taking his time removing Takeru's clothes, easing the pants away and then sliding his hands under the boy's shirt. First each palm encompassed each side, fingers teasing, then he raised his hands, slowly lifting the shirt over Takeru's head and tossed it away.

That was when Yamato saw it. A dark mark on his brother's collarbone. Yamato crawled backwards on his knees, dropping his hands to his side. "I didn't leave that on you."

"...sure you did?" Takeru questioned, touching the sore mark.

"That's _recent_ anyway," Yamato urged, his voice growing more tense. He ran a hand through his hair. "Takeru. Tell me what's going on. Right now. Who are you sleeping with that isn't me?"

The younger brother was unnerved for a moment. Would Yamato actually raise a hand to him? "It's nothing. We made out is it."

"I wanna know."

"So you can punch him?"

"So I can make sure he isn't hurting you. Then kill him."

"Yamato-"

"Who is it?!" the older one found himself yelling and then he composed himself. "Look, I. I'm sorry. You're _mine_ Takeru, but if you have things you need to sort out, then do that before _jerking me around. _Let me guess, that was what was going on at the game, wasn't it?"

Takeru tried to lie, but Yamato could tell. The boy was cornered. "I, I..."

"Look, I promise not to get mad if you just let me know-"

"It's Mom."

"...what?"

"Mom-! Our Mom! We..."

"_What_?" Yamato breathed.


End file.
